


cupid has shot my eyes

by 4419



Series: to the unreachable you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angels, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slight OOC, but like theyre the same person just the name is different, cupid haechan, human donghyuck, im sorry how do u tag again, like rly cheesy, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: Jeno just wants his best friend to love him back, but cupid has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heya, i had this on my mind since yesterday so i decided to do it. and yes, i ship these two. :-)  
> what would be a good ship name hyuckno or dongje (this is cute like jeno is dojae's child and yknow..nvm)  
> anyway, i hope you'll like this  
> warnings; 65% crack,errors, mild language

Wishing for something, wishing on something, it's all the same. It will never work, Jeno thinks as he stays frozen in his bed covered by two pieces of blanket. It has been a rough day for the evelenth grader's life. He wants to check on his to do list, looking over to see if he missed a homework or something. He's been so paranoid these days, wondering if liking his best friend (who is a boy) is okay enough, but then school works kept sliding in and he thinks _what is love, education is they key to success_. He's kidding himself.

  
"None. Good." He mumbles sleepily to himself after seeing his to do list all crossed out. Jeno lays back on his bed and immediately went to sleep.

   


Thursdays, probably, are the best days. His schedule for the day consist of History, his ultimate favorite subject, Korean class, Biology, and Gym. And if you're Lee Jeno, you should be excited for these four subjects, no, it isn't because of the subject itself. It's because Minhyung, the love of his life which he calls best friend, has the same class as his.

   


During History class, Jeno is glad he knows the topic already because then he can look at Minhyung and see his amaze expression when their teacher talks about fascinating Korean history. He hears _oh_ 's and _really_ 's come out of Minhyung's mouth and he can't help but smile at how cute his best friend is.

  
_Best friend. Yes, that's probably the closest I can be to him._

   


By the time Biology class ends, which means lunch time for Jeno. It's sad that Minhyung still has Creative Writing first before his break but it's okay, since Jeno can breathe properly while he eats his food (not stare dreamily at Minhyung while he eats today's special).

  
He waves at Minhyung before they separate ways, him going to the cafeteria, or maybe the school garden, and Minhyung, on the fourth floor.

   


Jeno decided to eat his lunch, alone, at the school garden. The sun is up brightly above him and it's not irritating at all. The cool October breeze hitting his cheeks roughly, but it's okay. It's calming. He smiles and unpacks his food, trying not to think what it would be like if he and Minhyung go and have a picnic together.

  
"Ha, I wish he could just love me back." Jeno sighs, munching the baby carrots his dad forced him to eat. He clicks his tongue, telling himself to not get his hopes up.

  
"Did somebody say _love_?" A voice beside him made Jeno flinch, almost dropping his food on his lap. Who the fuck is this person?

  
"Who are you?" Jeno spits, annoyed that someone was trying to spy on him.

  
"I'm gonna make your wish come true!"

  
"You're not a genie." Jeno scoffs, raising his eyebrows to the smiling boy (who is now comfortably sitting, so close, next to him).

  
"No, but I'm cupid."

  
"Yeah, right."

  
Jeno keeps eating when he didn't hear any respond from the other, and doesn't even try to uplift the mood. On the other hand, the other boy, keeps smiling at him, amazed that this kid doesn't even believe him. Because if this anyone else, they would kneel in front of him and ask him to shot an arrow right in the heart of someone they love.

  
"I guess you really don't want your best friend to like you back." Cupid shrugs.  
Jeno looks at the boy suspiciously, wondering why the hell did he knew about this, "What are you really?"

  
"I told you! I'm cupid Haechan! Why don't you believe me?!" The boy pouts and Jeno looks at him with annoyance in his features.

  
"Okay, well," Jeno decides, fuck it, and he's going to take the chance whether this boy is lying or not. "Go shoot an arrow on my best friend so he could like me back."

  
The boy shakes his head in disapproval and looks at Jeno teasingly. "Let's make it more fun!" He stands up and tell Jeno to do the same. Jeno does what he's told, even if this cupid Haechan is crazy, his parents told him to be polite.

  
"What is _fun_ for you?"

  
"Well, how about I shoot you with my arrow and the first person you see will love you, and of course you love them back!" The boy chirps which made Jeno scowl. His lunch is getting colder and colder, and it's almost time for his other class. So he packs his stuffs before he answers the boy with a defeated fine.

   


Haechan jumps in happiness and the two of them proceeds inside the school trying to see if Minhyung is anywhere, get this arrow shooting over with before his next class starts in five minutes. Luckily, Haechan has a better eye sight than Jeno, and he spots Minhyung alone, putting his books inside his locker. It's probably because almost everyone have then lunch done that is why there are only a few people in the hallway.

  
"Do it." Jeno whispers. This made the boy nod and made Jeno turn to him, and shot him right in the eyes. "Ow, what the fuck?" Jeno silently curse, afraid that Minhyung might see him. "Why did you do that, I might go blind!"

  
"Oh, correction, the first _creature_ you see. Because you might wonder later why you like trashcan so much when in fact you saw it first." Haechan tries to joke but Jeno just hiss in pain and kept his eyes shut a little bit longer before the pain subsides. He blinks slightly, trying to focus. He opens his eyes only to see Haechan's blinding smile. _Great_.

  
"Did you plan this?" Jeno glares at him, his always happy facade now gone.

  
"Fate did."

  
"Stop with this. _Ugh_ , I can't believe I actually fell for- _an angel_ -" Jeno was technically going to say 'your tricks' but he ends up saying something he will never not regret. He widens his eyes in shock, upon hearing his words.

  
"Don't worry! I can be a human if you want me to!" Haechan beams before disappearing in front of Jeno. The other groans and stomp his feet which made a loud sound in the quiet hallway. He sees Minhyung walking towards him and, it's weird, usually his heart would beat right out of his chest when he sees him. Guess he's just really annoyed at Haechan for taking all of his time.

  
"What are you still doing here? Your class starts in like a minute." Minhyung laughs but tells Jeno he should hurry and proceeds to the cafeteria.

   


The day went uncharacteristically okay, than Jeno expects, but that's good as long as he doesn't see Haechan anymore then this whole year will be alright. His day ended with a ten laps of jogging courtesy of Coach Go. And by the time three pm strikes Jeno is already slipping on the grass field. _Just swallow me, grass field_ , he mutters to himself. But he knows better than to lie there, he and Minhyung always go home together since their houses are practically next to each other.

   


When he got home, Jeno spends the rest of his night thinking about Haechan, specially what the said cupid had done to him. Admittedly, he believes in such things but he didn't know this kind of angels are tricky and playful, much less like a genie would do. He couldn't agree to fact, though, that he was falling for someone who is not even real. Not real, in the sense thae you'd probably only see them in your dreams or if you hallucinate. Jeno groans in frustration this time. He couldn't believe he's falling for a _literal angel._

   


Another day has come, Jeno absentmindedly did everything he does every morning; greeting his parents and making sure his school stuffs are inside his bag. He bids his parents goodbye and waits for Minhyung to come out of his house. When the other does come out, Jeno expects it but still, he was surprise that his heart isn't trying to get out of his system. They greet each other with a silent hey before proceeding to the bus stop.

  
The ride to school wasn't exactly long, but for Jeno who seems to be thinking about a certain boy with a hair as red as a red velvet cupcake. He stares at the window, still wondering why he was being punish like this. The bus stops and the students file up to get out of the bus.

  
"You seem very quiet today, Jeno." Minhyung mumbles looking at his best friend worriedly. Jeno smiles brightly at him, "I'm fine! Don't worry!" He laughs awkwardly before waving back at Minhyung, trying to brush the conversation off by leaving.

   


It's Friday, which means Jeno has to go to his Music club since they have a meeting every Friday after class. He tries not to worry about it for now and proceeds to go to his morning classes. Jeno hopes his Friday won't be as weird as yesterday. _He's got that wrong._

   


They're inside the cafeteria now, with the day going too fast and Jeno (and possibly everyone else) couldn't be any happier. He and Minhyung sits across each other as they each their lunch. They had a good start, talking about how their classes went since they don't have any classes together on this day. Jeno smiles at his best friend but he suddenly notice a figure, three tables away from them, together with three more people. His smile fades and looks at the boy with serious gaze.

  
"W-What are you looking at?" Minhyung asks, turning to see where Jeno is looking at. Minhyung nods when he saw who it is. "Donghyuck?"

  
Jeno snaps his head and looks at his best friend, "You know him?"

  
"Yeah, he's in my Chemistry class."

  
"How come I haven't seen him before?"

  
"What?" He hears Minhyung laugh at him, "You can't possibly know everyone in school. You're probably just seeing those four today. Remember last week, when you found out Taeyong hyung is my cousin? And we've been friends for like ,what, eight years?"

  
Jeno shrugs approvingly, but still that's the same guy who shot him with a love arrow on his eyes yesterday. _Donghyuck?_ , he thinks, _isn't his name Haechan?_ And Jeno decided he should know more about this guy.

   


He really didn't need to do much work for his search. It's like the gods are making his life easy as well as making him suffer, because right now, he's inside the music room with their club president Taeil, announcing that they are having a new member.

  
"This is Lee Donghyuck." Taeil says, smiling sincerely at Donghyuck which the latter returns. He told Donghyuck to introduce himself, the younger does so and everyone greets the boy as well.

   


   


  
It's been two weeks since Donghyuck was introduced into their music club, and Jeno still hasn't talk to the boy other than greeting him hello when he sees him. And much to his dismay, he found himself forgetting his hopeless crush on his best friend and then finding himself smiling when Donghyuck says something funny. Jeno decided he would confront Donghyuck later, at lunch.

   


At History, Minhyung sees Jeno tapping his foot on the ground at the same time as tapping his hands on their shared desk. He tries not to snap but he hears Jeno clacking his tongue.

  
"What's wrong, seriously? You look so tense right now, why?"

  
Jeno stops everything he was doing and stayed frozen for a while before looking at Minhyung, and sighs. "I don't know! I think I like someone okay? It's just so weird. I've been so weird lately!" He silently screams, glad that their teacher was speaking loud enough to cover their voices.

  
He sees the smug smile slowly crawling up Minhyung's lips and he groans, I knew it. "Is it Donghyuck? Don't deny."

  
When Jeno was about to deny it, the bell rings signalling the that third period has ended and fourth period is here.

   


The cafeteria is crowded during Thursdays and what's worse is that Minhyung isn't with him. Jeno forgot his lunch on their kitchen counter, and luckily, he has money. He goes to fall in line only to remember that he has to talk to Donghyuck and properly clear things out, or clear his mind. Whatever it is, he blames everything to Haechan or Donghyuck or _whatever_. He shakes his head and gets out of the line to look for Donghyuck. He sees him already sitting next to someone, who recall is named Jaemin.

  
He walk towards them and waves awkwardly, "Hey, Donghyuck can I talk to you for a second?" Donghyuck looks at him and to Jaemin, the latter nods. Donghyuck mutters an okay sure and they leave to go to the school garder, hoping that this might get Donghyuck to remember what happened.

   


   


"You finally had the guts, huh?" He hears Donghyuck says as soon as they set their feet in the same place they met two weeks ago. Jeno dumbly blinks when he sees Donghyuck smirking at him.

  
"What?" Is the only thing Jeno has to say. Seriously, is this all part of this guy's devious plan. Is he really an angel?

  
He hears Donghyuck laugh heartily but stops midway when he sees Jeno frowning. Donghyuck coughs and apologizes to Jeno, he then talks about how he isn't lying when he said he's cupid. "I told you I can he human if you wanted me to. I knew you did."

  
"Please explain."

  
Donghyuck sighs and looks down on his feet apologetically, which Jeno finds adorable. He tells Jeno that there are, really, real angels. And _no, Jeno, we are not fallen angels. We are human and angel hybrids. It's complicated but it's true!_  But Jeno meticulously look at Donghyuck and the latter waves his hand. "Really, it's true. It just so happens that I am cupid and I gave my word to you." Jeno nods thinking that this word Donghyuck is saying is for him to turn into a human, just for Jeno.

  
As Donghyuck continuously explains how this whole process goes, he stumbles with his words, "You seen Jaemin? He's an angel. Like, not _adjective_ angel but, like, _noun_ angel-" Jeno surprisingly chuckles which made Donghyuck tilt his head sideways to examine the other.

  
"I'm sorry, you just have a cute way of explaining things." Jeno doesn't even try to resist himself on telling about his feelings for Donghyuck. He didn't notice the tint of pink that spread through the angel's face when he heard the word cute.

  
"-as I was saying, I didn't really meant for all this to happen. Actually the gods told me that I was reckless for doing this to you, I'm really sorry. I know you like Minhyung, he's a pretty boy and me, I don't know. You probably disliked me from the first time you saw my face."

  
Jeno's frown got deeper when he hears Donghyuck talk poorly about himself. He places his hands on Donghyuck's cheeks to face him. The other gasped to the touch but calms down when Jeno smooths his thumbs soothingly against his cheeks. "Don't think like that, please. I was just surprised because things were happening so fast. Please believe me. I like you, I really do. It actually took me two weeks to talk to you about this. I was not avoiding you because I hate you, I was just being a coward. "

  
Donghyuck nods as he stare at Jeno's eyes, "Okay, but I'm sorry too. For not telling you sooner that Minhyung likes Jaemin, and apart from being reckless I was just trying to protect-" He was cut off by Jeno pecking the corner of his mouth.

  
"Stop blabbering, I told you it's fine." And it's the first time Donghyuck sees Jeno's warm, happy smile after months of looking after him. He remembers Athena's daughter, Joy, telling him that he should not do anything crazy that will make Jeno's life worse. But he thinks, if he never did something crazy then the two of them would probably be still whining and pining. "Oh, and one more thing," Jeno starts again as he intertwine his fingers with Donghyuck's, "would you, maybe, want to go out with me?"

  
It's Donghyuck's time now to smile lovingly at Jeno, which made the other melt. _Oh, It’s so funny, who knew? That this fate-like love has started then_. Donghyuck nods and Jeno takes it as a yes, I will. So hugs him, tighter that he should have. He doesn't even know he could be this happy, eyes are totally gone from smiling too wide. Who would have thought right?

   


   


   


  
*

   


   


"Stop being so weird, you two, please." Minhyung whines across them. They're inside the cafeteria and it's only been a week since the two started dating, and Minhyung has had enough of it. People kept looking at their table because these two can't keep their flirting on silent.

  
"You're just jealous." Donghyuck snickers at the older but the older offers him an offended look.

  
"Why don't you just confess to Jaemin?" Jeno smiles at his best friend, just when the other was about to say something, "Oh hey, Jaemin! Over here!" Jeno waves his hand. Minhyung looks at the direction and, _yeah_ , Jaemin. Great.

  
"Hi Minhyung, how are you?" Jaemin offers a blinding smile before sitting next to Minhyung. He doesn't notice the couple across them, smiling at each other, but Minhyung was seeing it all.

  
"Ha, when will these two find the love of their life, unlike us." Donghyuck teases earning a laugh from Jeno. _These two are the worst,_ Minhyung laughs as he shakes his head in defeat.  


**Author's Note:**

> (i needed to add that bc im trash :c )  
> let me know what you think ♡


End file.
